1. Field of the Invention
The present invention comprises a cover for interchangeable character media or light sources in telecommunications terminal equipment comprising latch elements which collaborate with corresponding cooperating latches within a depression.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Covers for interchangeable character media in the form of paper strips containing numerals or written characters are known in numerous embodiments. Among other things, thus, indentification plates in telephone stations are known which comprise pocket-like-receptacles for example, paper strips containing the telephone numbers.
Further, it is also known in keys of telephone terminal equipment to snap a transparent key head serving as cover onto the key member. An interchangeable character medium is usually arranged under this key head.
Both coverings are affected by the disadvantage that they are difficult to remove from the depression or, respectively, from the key member, so that a tool in the form of a screwdriver must be used as an aid in most instances.